the XCOM pony
by jack fangs
Summary: rainbow dash friend to many 3 years ago she vanished but now she has returned and she is not alone


It was a sad day in Ponyville, Ponies from all over Equestria, and even the odd Gryphon here and there. If one looked closely one could see the Gryphon Princess, Gilda, trying to keep her tears at bay.

The Elements of Harmony are all grieving in their own way. The Element of Honesty, Applejack, has her hat covering her face to hide her tears. The Element of Generosity, Rarity, was wearing a black dress with a veil covering her face. The Elements of Kindness and Laughter, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, were both openly crying .The last element, the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle, is trying to put on a brave face to be strong for her friends and even the princess have a air of grief about them.

What could cause sadness, in the normally happy town of Ponyville? Well, about three years ago, today marks the day that, the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, had disappeared and was never seen again. This came as a harsh blow to the Elements of Harmony, when the search was called off.

Rainbow Dash's disappearance was felt even all the way in Griffinstone, as Gilda and Rainbow Dash, with the help of Pinkie Pie, had renewed their friendship 4 years prior. Relationships between Equestria and Griffinstone had been better than ever, thanks to the efforts of Princess Gilda and Rainbow Dash.

But there is still lingering animosity on both sides; some Ponies still think the Gryphons are just mindless savages, and some Gryphons think they should rule over the pony lands. But Princess Gilda refuses to let her best friends work be for nothing then, and keeps fighting to make Griffinstone and Equestria to become closer as allies.

Princess Celestia walks up to the podium to speak, raising her hand to get everyone's attention the crowd goes quiet. "My little ponies and our friends from the Gryphon kingdom, we are gathered here today, to remember the life of the pony that helped bring our two nations closer then we have ever been before. The Element of Loyalty, Rainbow "Danger" Dash, was sadly taken from us all 3 years ago today. Let us have a moment of silence in honor of our fallen friend." As the silence overtook the crowd, there was a small sound, like distant thunder.

As the sound starts to increase in volume, someone in the crowd was heard saying, "What is that?" Until suddenly a large portal opened up some feet away, and some strange looking objects came out. The Princess of Friendship recognized them as "trucks" she had seen during her time in the human world but she had never seen them like this before.

Just then, she heard somepony shouting. "The Berserker got loose, we have a containment breach! Colonel, what are your orders!?" Said the one asking for orders, and the other responded.

"Keep the trucks moving to the AO! I'll deal with the breach!" Twilight heard a voice she had not thought she would hear again, but then she heard a beastly roar, full of pure rage and bloodlust. She had never heard such a battle cry before, the voice of the Colonel roared in return, and the sound of them charging was heard by all then. When the sounds of the two clashing together, the two beings rolled into view of the residents of Ponyville.

The first was male, by the looks of it, the skin color was a mix of orange and red. It was wearing what looked like red armor, made out of some strange metal never before seen. The second one was smaller than the first, it too was wearing a strange looking armor, but this one was white as snow and had what looked like two humps on the back, where wings would be. It did not have sleeves or any armor covering its arms, the shoulder and elbow pads made out of the same strange metal. The fur from what Twilight could tell was fur was sky blue, the logical part of her brain told many ponies have sky blue fur, but the second one had an all too familiar prismatic mane.

[hr]

RAINBOW DASH POV

As the Berserker and I separated from each other, I rolled to my hooves and see the Berserker charging at me. I rolled out of the way and pull out my plasma pistol, and fired six shots into it's back and it roars in pain. But sadly, all it really did was make an already angry berserker even more pissed.

It turned around and charged again, I managed to shoot it once more in the head. It didn't do much, but it did enough to stagger off its path a bit when it got close. I grabbed one of its arms and used a hip throw, sending it a few feet away.

It's times like this, that I'm glad I have my Gen mods. It means, that aside with all my other mods do for me; like making my eyes sharper to the point I could see better, the higher I am from the ground, my como powers that let me blend into any surface, and my strength to where I can get into a boxing match with a Berserker and win.

As the Berserker gets up, I thought about getting my alloy cannon, but I don't want to risk the civvies any more then I have already, so boxing match it is then! I put my plasma pistol back in its magnetic holster and charge the Berserker. When I got to it, I repeatedly smash my knee into its face, then when I go to hit it again, it punches me with its gauntleted hand and I feel the spikes go into my guts and I get sent flying back from that punch.

But, as I hit the ground, rolling, I managed to stop myself, and when I got to my hooves, I just barely manage to duck under another blow from the Berserker. When i see an opening, I hit it twice in the face, staggering it back some more. I then run up and slammed my elbow, as hard as I can, into the side of its head, then I used my knee to hit it in the face.

But it backhands me and I stagger back from it, until I felt it bringing both of its hands down on me. Once again, when I would not stay down, my vision started to get blurry, until it brings its fist down a third time and I pass out. But not before I heard Twilight attacking the Berserker.

"Dammit egghead…"


End file.
